TCOVT - Rise of Iseliandas
by VictoriaVQ
Summary: In this world, two races of vampires Elysians and For as long as I can remember they have always been in battle with one To make things worse, Slayers have joined the war and humans have only suffered from So how do we end it? By taking down one vampire, and one vampire Rated T for violence, sugg themes, language, Read and review!:)


**A/N: I've decided to mash up a couple of my stories I've made in the past (plus the ones I've recently made) and make it into this one story. I will be posting on dA and , so be on the look out! (Rise of Iseliandas). I've made some of the characters a bit OCC, so please bear with me. Favorite, follow, review, spread the word! Constructive criticism is greatly accepted. Till next time, my lovelies. b^.^d**

**Vladimir Tod, Snow, Stokerton University and anything TCOVT related belong to the lovely author Heather Brewer. I only own plot and so far Anastasia.**

* * *

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod  
Rise of Iseliandas  
**Part I**  
_File One_  
Confrontation

* * *

"And that concludes today's session. Class dismissed." The mass of students began filing out of their chairs and out the exit, eager to get either to their next class or to their lunch break. One of the last few to make their way out was a girl who had velvet black hair and porcelain skin. She wore a black three layered skirt with a tank and a black hoodie on top. There were rings of dark eyeliner around her eyes and a burgundy tint to her lips. To finish her china doll look with a modern twist, her feet adored a knee high military boot that would surely send any man chasing her all the way to kingdom come. Her name was Snow.

She took her time packing her books into her dandy multi-purpose bag that she referred to as a take-me-everywhere backpack. But she wasn't the only one who decided to take it slow as usual. A couple rows behind her was a young woman a little older than her by a few years. She had silky bordeaux hair that was long and swept into loose curls. The pigmentation of her skin tone was almost angelic and absolutely delicate to the touch.

The woman's eyes found the girl named Snow as she packed her belongings. They both got up from their seats and began walking towards the exits at the same time. Being a fast  
walker, the woman caught up with Snow and introduced herself.

"Anastasia. You must be Snow." Snow took her outstretched hand with a smile.

"That's me. Nice to meet you."

"You too. What part of the assignment did you choose?" Their new project consisted of three parts, choose one and find a partner. Deadline was Christmas Eve.

"Biostats. You?"

"Same thing. Do you have a partner?"

"Nope. Do you?"

"Me neither. Do you want to work together?"

"Sure. Are you good at Biostats?"

"Bordering expert level. I'm getting there." They laughed.

"I'm not too good with it, but I like the subject."

"I can help you understand it better."

"I'd appreciate that, Ana. Can I call you Ana?"

"You can call me whatever you'd like."

They clicked and their friendship began to blossom from that moment on. Unfortunately, Snow had no idea the kind of trouble she had befriended.

The two continued to talk as they made their way to Stokerton University's main cafeteria. Seafood dishes were being served today.

Weaving their way through the student mass, they found a suitable bench and table to eat at. As soon as they got there, Snow's friends joined them.

"Ana, these are my very good friends." She started.

"This is my best friend October." She was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt with black shorts and fishnet leggings. "Nice to meet ya."

"This guy here is Henry, last name McMillan." Henry smirked and pointed at October. "We're together." That earned him a light slugging from October, followed by a side hug.

"Last but not least is my favorite guy friend and my man, Vlad." The boy named Vlad smiled and greeted Anastasia warmly-and with a handshake.

The quintet settled down and decided to take turns getting their food.

...'''''''''''''|||||||||||||'''''''''''''...

"Well that was fun", said Ana. Lunch had concluded and in the meantime, they had talked about their high school stories, good and bad. Ana was also able to learn more about  
Snow and her friends. Vlad and Snow had known each other since their tenth grade. She went into foster care. Vlad's parents died when he was eight. As for Vlad and Henry, their  
friendship went way back to when they were literally babies. They had known each other for their entire lives and had been best friends since the beginning of time. As for October,  
she and Henry had decided to come together about two years ago, during their twelfth year in high school. They were a very cute couple.

Ana was meticulous when it came her turn to spew some things about herself. She made sure to keep things discrete.

"My father is a local mechanic and my mother runs her business from home. I actually came to Stokerton University six years ago to get my PhD in business. And then I came back  
again this January to get my Masters in statistics."

"Wow, a PhD? I'm sorry to ask this, but how old are you?" October asked.

"Guess."

24, 27, 19 and 32 were thrown out. Ana gasped at the 32.

"32? Please, I'm like 325 years old...do I look like I'm 32 to you, Henry?" she exasperated with a chuckle.

"You said guess!"

"Can you just tell us? Please."

Sigh. "Fine. I'm actualy 25."

They gasped in unison. "Only 25? You are really young!"

"I could have sworn," said Henry, "that you looked like you're 19."

A smile blossomed onto her face at their compliments.

"Why thank you." She looked at her iPhone. It read 3:15 PM.

"I have to go. It was really nice meeting you guys. Hopefully I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye!" They waved good-bye as she left.

...'''''''''''''|||||||||||||'''''''''''''...

Not far from Stokerton University was a black Mercedes-Benz driving up the road and entered the main routes of the campus. It parked nearby the outside benches facing the  
Cafeteria. Ana made her way down the slight hill, it being a bit difficult because of her three inch boots. Once on even ground, she walked towards the Mercedes and sat in the  
passenger seat.

"Part one of Mission Eagle Strike complete. The targets have been identified", reported Ana, whose voice had become emotionless, almost robotic. An expressionless face she now  
wore.

"Have they fallen for the bait yet?"

"That has not been initiated yet. That will be done in Part two. Now let's go so we can report to Mother."

With that, the Mercedes made its way down the street and drove away.


End file.
